Die A Little
by joedan84
Summary: If Clark would show just a minute amount of regret then Chloe might be able to start to put it behind her.


Started and Finished: December 31, 2002

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Skinwalker

Pairing: Chloe/Clark

Rating: PG-13

Category: Angst

Spoilers: slight Vortex, Heat, slight Dichotic, slight Lineage

Summary: If Clark would just a minute amount of regret then Chloe might be able to start to put it behind her.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, the show, or anything associated with Smallville.

****

Die A Little

*If I had just one tear running down your cheek  
Maybe I could cope maybe I'd get some sleep*

"Sweetheart, go to bed," Gabe pleaded with his daughter.

Chloe shook her head. "I'm not tired."

"I hate that he makes you feel unworthy, baby. He doesn't deserve you," Gabe said, sitting next to Chloe on the couch.

Chloe wiped a tear from her wet cheeks with a wrinkled tissue. "I wish I could believe that."

"You should, honey. Please, go to bed soon," Gabe said, hugging Chloe and standing.

"Goodnight, Daddy," Chloe said as Gabe walked to the door.

"Pete never would have done this to you," Gabe muttered, leaving the room.

*If I had just one moment at your expense  
Maybe all my misery would be well spent*

"You know, what would you do if I told you Miss Atkins, a.k.a. Alison Sanders, showed up at my loft last night and…tried to seduce me?" Clark asked Chloe.

"I'd say you were living the voyeuristic fantasy of every male student in school. Clark, she just married Lex. Why would she possibly be interested in you?" Chloe asked, her voice more harsh than she had intended.

"Thanks," Clark said sarcastically. "Look, she was dissing Lex, saying he was the only thing standing between her and me."

"Okay, you this is quickly going from nauseating to genuinely disturbing," Chloe said in disbelief. It felt good to take a dig -no matter how minor- at Clark.

"Chloe, I'm not making this up," Clark insisted. She's got some strange hold over Lex."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Gee, I wonder what that could be."

*Yeah.... Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain*

"Well, Pete said you were a big hit," Clark said with a Kent charm smile. "I thought we'd lost you for good."

"Well, my dad decided to give LexCorp another shot, so here I am back in the boonies," Chloe said as way of explanation.

"Well, I'm glad you're staying," Clark said, still smiling. "I really missed you this summer."

"Yeah, I could tell by the voluminous emails you sent," Chloe said, her eyes full of her sadness.

Clark fidgeted. "Yeah, sorry. With the farm, I…"

"Don't worry about it, Clark," Chloe said, not wanting to listen to anymore of his excuses.

  
*I gave now I 'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me*

Chloe was sitting at her computer in the Torch office. She glanced at Pete, and Lana who were working at their own computers. When she made sure they weren't looking she clicked on her recycle bin icon. '10 items in Recycle Bin' the summary bar read.

Chloe took a deep breath and clicked on the first picture. A large picture of her and Clark at the formal came onto the screen. She's looking up at him, smiling in complete happiness. 

A single tear falls from Chloe's eye as she clicks the next picture, then the next.

"Chloe, you okay?" Lana asked, looking up when Chloe sniffed.

Chloe rubbed her eye. "Yeah, I can't shake these allergies," she said, closing the recycle bin.

Pete studied Chloe for a moment before smiling reassuringly and going back to his article.

*If your love could be caged, honey I would hold the key  
And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me*

"I know that you each have your issues with me, but you have to understand that I would never let anyone hurt you." "We both did and said things that we regret. I know I did." "I'm sorry." 

Lies. All lies. Well, maybe not so much as a lie, but more a twisted untruth. "I would never let anyone hurt you." Yes, that was true. Clark wouldn't let anyone hurt Chloe. Anyone except himself.

Clark didn't regret what he said. Chloe could see it in his eyes that it felt good for him to blow up at her about her mother. He liked the feeling of being able to let it all out and yell. Maybe if he knew how scared Chloe was of him at that minute- how afraid she was that he was about to lash out at her physically- then he would feel regret.

Clark was always sorry. The question was why. Why was he sorry? He was only sorry that he had ruined his relationship with the one person who could get him any information he needed. That's all Chloe was to him anymore, a walking computer.

  
*And you'd hunt those lies  
They'd be all you'd ever find  
And that'd be all you'd have to know  
For me to be fine*

"Hey, Chloe. How are you?" Clark asked with a smile as he walked into the Talon.

Chloe looked up from her seat. "Fine," she answered vaguely, wondering if he would be perceptive enough to see how much of a lie that was.

"That's great," he answered, still smiling. He wasn't paying attention to her anymore, his eyes were searching the coffee house.

"She's in the back room," Chloe said, going back to her coffee.

"Thanks," Clark said. "Talk to you later."

"I hope not," Chloe whispered as Clark practically bounded away. When would he see how miserable she was?

*Yeah.... And you'd cry a little  
Die just a little  
and baby I would feel just a little less pain*

"Stop it, Chloe," Pete demanded, his voice raising.

"What. Pete?" Chloe asked, looking at her friend.

"Stop saying you're okay. I know you're not. Don't lie to me," Pete said angrily.

"Pete, I'm not-" Chloe got cut off when a sob escaped.

Pete pulled her chair to his and put his arms around her. "I'm so sorry."

Chloe held onto Pete. "If he would just show that it bothered him even a tiny bit I would feel better, but he doesn't. It doesn't even cross his mind, Pete."

Pete ran a hand over Chloe's head. "I'm sure it does, Chloe. He'd have to be a fool for it not to."

  
*I gave now I'm wanting   
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me*

"Hey, Chloe," Lana greeted, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey," Chloe said tiredly.

"What are you writing?" Lana asked, moving to look over Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe turned the journal over. "Nothing," she lied.

Lana furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately. I'm worried."

Chloe put on a fake smile. It scared her how easily it slid onto her face. "I'm great. Nothing to worry about."

"If you say so," Lana said, grabbing a bottle of water out o f the fridge and leaving the room.

  
*Give it up baby  
I hear you're doing fine  
Nothin's gonna save me  
I can see it in your eyes*

Chloe drove to Clark's house, ready to tell him everything. She took deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. She wanted to tell him how she felt; how he should feel. She wanted to ask him if he ever regretted it.

As she pulled into the driveway she saw Clark playing basketball with Pete. They were laughing as Pete tried to get the ball away from Clark. Clark threw the ball and it smoothly went into the basket.

"Go Clark!" Lana said, clapping from her spot on top of the tractor.

Clark looked at Lana and said something that Chloe couldn't hear. Chloe watched as the three laughed together. Chloe felt her courage melt away as Lana hopped off the tractor and tried to play one-on-one with Pete. That used to be Chloe. It used to be Chloe playing with Clark and Pete, laughing with them. Chloe backed out of the driveway, cursing herself when her eyes started to burn.

  
*Some kind of heartache  
Darlin' give it a try  
I don't want pity  
I just want what is mine*

Chloe gritted her teeth, clenching her fists over and over under the table. The group was deciding on plans for the weekend. Amazing enough Lana had insisted on waiting until Chloe was there to get her opinion. 

"So, a good idea?" Clark asked hopefully, looking around the group. 

Lana smiled. "Sounds great to me. Chloe?"

Chloe slipped into her fake smile yet again. "Awesome," she said, looking at Lana.

Pete reached under the table. He took Chloe's hand in his to still her. He squeezed her hand gently. "Yeah, Clark. Good idea."

Chloe looked over at Pete. The look in her eyes broke his heart, but eh was the only one that noticed.

  
*Yeah... Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain*

"Baby, are you okay?" Gabe asked his beloved daughter.

Chloe smiled. "I'm just wonderful."

"Liar," Gabe said, sitting next to her.

Chloe sighed. "Yes, I am, but it's easier to lie than to tell the truth in some cases."

"Except for those cases where keeping the truth inside will eat you alive," Gabe pointed out.

Chloe leaned into her father. "I'm absolutely miserable," she said, taking a ragged breath.

"That's better," Gabe said proudly, coaxing a small smile from Chloe.

  
*I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me*

"Are you happy?" Chloe asked.

A confused look took over Clark's face. "What?"

"I asked if you were happy," Chloe said, looking at Clark over her laptop.

Clark seemed to think for a moment. "I'm confused. Why do you ask?"

"It's a simple question, Clark," Chloe said, trying her best to keep her emotions in check. "Are you happy? Yes or no."

"Yes, I'm happy," Clark answered, looking at Chloe.

Chloe snapped her laptop closed and grabbed the strap to her purse. "I thought so," she said simply, walking from the room. 

  
*Yeah... Cry just a little for me  
woo ooo, could you cry a little for me*  


****


End file.
